Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
The social networking system may provide a number of different applications, such as a main social networking application, a chat application, a photo application, etc. Users can spend time on various applications associated with the social networking system. For example, the main social networking application may provide user profiles for various users through which users may add connections, such as friends, or publish content items. A content item can be presented on a profile page of a user. A content item can also be presented through a feed, such as a newsfeed, for a user to view and access.